


Gagged

by Spacefille



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefille/pseuds/Spacefille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave just wanted Karkat to shut up, and gagging him seemed like an excellent idea at the time. </p><p>He wasn't expecting the reaction he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble. Nothing much to see here, but if I ever do continue it, it'd be a Dave/Karkat. Probably.

.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. He wouldn’t shut up, so Dave figured he’d do it for him. Which, of course, meant incapacitating him enough to get a gag on him. That took a fairly all out fight, one he won, and the moment he had the rope cinched around the troll’s arms and legs, he triumphantly curbed the tirade of shouts and expletives by stuffing a bunched up cloth in his mouth and knotting another rolled up strip of cloth around the back of his head.

Dave Strider took a step back to admire his work.

Twin yellow eyes glared up at him. He was still going, even behind the gag, and struggling too, but Dave knew the ropes wouldn’t give. 

“Much better,” the human gave his approval and got up to leave the room. He’d leave him like that for a couple hours, just to teach him a lesson. 

What Dave didn’t expect, or rather kind of sort of did, was the way the muffled sounds peaked in desperation. He figured the troll was only cussing him out and demanding to be let go, even though the sounds were a lot less angry than he expected. He almost, _almost_ left the room completely, he had his hand on the doorframe when he heard a muffled sob.

He froze. The sound came again, and there was no doubt about it.

He turned back. Wonder crossed his face as he walked back to the bound troll. He was surprised to see the Troll’s eyes were tightly shut and… oh fuck, where those TEARS? Pink lines of liquid leaking from them. Dave frowned and knelt down.

If the tears shocked him, the next reaction he got shocked him even more. Karkat jerked away from him, struggling suddenly again, twisting, his eyes snapping open to stare at him with raw, not anger, or rage or anything like that, but shear unadulterated terror. The tears didn’t stop, if anything they got worse. Karkat _thrashed_. 

The troll was in the middle of an all out panic attack.

One part of him wanted to gloat, to lord it over his head. But another part told him to let him go. _Now_. If he was this terrified…

“Stop,” Dave said, and then he was fumbling for the troll, going for the bindings he had just placed on him.  That only made him fight harder, until Dave had to literally sit on top of him to get him to stop moving. Karkat did, but only after a pause.

The troll shook like a leaf under him. Something inside Dave felt a little sick. He had obviously done something very wrong, violated the troll badly without really meaning too. “Shhh… not going to hurt you. Calm down, letting you go now.”

He got the gag off first, it was the closest, and the troll had resumed with the eyes tightly shut thing, drawing quick breaths through his jagged teeth as Dave undid the bindings around the trolls arms and legs. As soon as he was done, Dave took several steps backwards and eyed the troll warily.

Karkat recovered by degrees, bringing his limbs up and massaging his wrists in turn before finally sitting up. “Happy, Dave?” his voice was bitter. “You’ve reduced me to the most pathetic wretched display you’ve every laid eyes on, it must fill whatever passes for a human bloodpusher with joy to have seen that. I hope it was pretty damn pleasing.”

“Fuck, no it wasn’t,” Dave replied. “Look, I got it, you got issues, I fucked up,” he stood again. “Just shut the fuck up next time, some of us don’t want to hear your constant bullshit,” with that he turned heel and walked away, trying his best not to feel guilty and well aware of the reproachful look the troll was giving him as he did so.

.


End file.
